Daddy's Got You
by captainkodak1
Summary: Someone holds on and lets go at the same time.


**Daddy's got you  
By Captainkodak1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**For Emily, my little girl, when your day comes**.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stand at the door and wait for her. She is stepping out into a new life. I turn as a door to the room I am standing in opens; and a vision steps out and walks up to me. This is her day. She holds a bouquet of flowers while her white dress flows behind her. There is a sparkle in her eyes as she looks up to me. She takes my arm as I give it to her. I step to her side and wait. Turning my head as the music starts and the door opens, we share a glance. Her beautiful emerald eyes are shining behind her veil.

**_I've heard it said a hundred times before  
They grow up fast, try to make the moment__s__ last  
Till I had one of my very own  
I could not understand__ there__'__s something changing in my baby's face_**

Her smile always gave me a warm feeling. For awhile braces crossed her face, then the smile came for a different reason. A certain young man with blonde hair had something to do with it.

**_She's got auburn hair nearly to her waist  
Swear I don't know how time slips away so soon_**

Her hair in pigtails, to a ponytail, to the wondrous waves that cascade down her back. She changed as she grew from a little girl to the woman next to me.

**_Here she __comes__ racing across the room  
Daddy'__s got you,__ won't let you fall_**

She always came to me, running across the room to leap into my arms. Sometimes she smiled, sometimes she cried. I would always run to her when she needed me, even if it was just a skinned knee. No matter what Kimmie just call and I'll be there.

**_For a little while longer every time you call  
I'll come running and give my all for you_**

We walk through the open door, my little girl and me. She is everything to me. We walk together arm and arm, her train following behind us. Her trembling arm holding mine, for a little while longer she will belong to me. After awhile she will belong to another, that same blonde haired boy, now a blonde hair man.

**_Daddy's got you__ you belong to me  
The one and only boy __that__ little girl needs  
So until the women God wants you to be comes around  
Daddy's got you now._**

My little girl holds on tight as we stop in the front. The music stops and the minister starts to speak. I barely hear his words, I can only look over at my little girl. She is not looking to me, but the man at her side. Letting her go is hard, but the man standing at her side has proven worthy of her time after time.

**_I've heard the hardest part of love to learn  
Is the letting go in a way I guess that's __so  
Looking at her now I'm not convinced we'll ever say goodbye  
Even when she grows up and moves away_**

The minister is asking me a question. The one I have been dreading, the one I have been expecting, the one that I answer with pride and grief.

"Her mother and I"

She turns to me and I lift her veil and give her a little kiss. I tell her with my eyes that she'll always be in my heart. Forever my little girl.

_**She'll still own my heart, so lord hear me pray  
Years from now, whenever she's afraid or sad**  
_  
I'll be here forever, ready to say.

**_Baby just hold__ out your hand  
Daddy's got you, __I __won't let you fall  
For a little while longer every time you call  
I'll come running and give my all for you_**

We start to part. I don't want to let her go. I want to tell her so much.

**_Daddy's got you, you belong to me_**

She is no longer mine as our hands part.

**_The one and only boy that little girl needs_**

I am no longer what she needs, she gave her heart to another man.

**_So until the women God wants you to be comes around_**

She will be joined to another. But I still say with my eyes, Kimmie-cub I will love you forever, just remember.

**_Daddy's got you now.  
Daddy's got you now_**

Her eye's told me everything I needed to know.

"I love you Daddy"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't ask me why or how. But the plot bunnies have been really getting to me and my mind has been racing. My fingers have been dancing across the keys. I heard this song the other day, and it really spoke to me. As a father of a daughter, I know someday my day will come. I'll have to let go. But no matter what, just as in this story. I will always be daddy. Nothing can take that from me. I guess I used my own emotions to write this. I hope that you enjoy it.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Please remember the nominations for the Fannie Awards.

This is the Captain  
Right hand salute  
A kiss for my little girl  
Over and out.


End file.
